


Distance.

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Anzu doesn't like the distance she created herself.She misses her idols dearly.[Slight spoilers to Enstars!!]
Relationships: Anzu/Trickstar (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a TL online that talked about Anzu distancing herself from everyone. It was also mentioned at Kaoru's sub story.
> 
> I wanted to write,,

_ “As much as I want to be close to you also, from now on you must need to distance yourself from the idols you work with, especially us.” _

_ “Tenshouin-senpai… but why?” _

_ “I'm really sorry Anzu. It's the entertainment industry. We must act like professionals.”  _

\---

Distancing herself from her beloved idols was hard. She didn't like one bit of it. 

Anzu recalls the days where Trickstar had walked her home, ate lunch with her and had classes together. She was always dragged into the numerous games that the four members would always play and even had sleepovers with them. Of course, they were still schoolmates and they saw each other at the school's hallways but they are not in the same class anymore. The producer classrooms were already established and Anzu was set to have classes there as a student of the producer course. 

She hated confronting her beloved idols with the request of not calling her by her given name. Her heart would shatter whenever she saw the disappointed faces of the people she had known for a whole year now. 

_ “Why would I treat you like a stranger?” _

_ “Anzu… I understand your decision.” _

_ “Alright, Producer-san.” _

She could sense the hesitation in their voices as they tried to address her as “Producer-san”. As much as she wanted to say “Just call me Anzu!” she can't. She's working in the professional world now. She has to be professional.  _ She's a producer. Only a producer.  _

She wishes to go back to her days as a second year student at Yumenosaki, where she was famous for being “everyone's producer”. She recalls the moment where the spotlight shined on her when Trickstar won the S1, the time when she decided to step up and perform alongside Subaru when Trickstar was on the verge of disbanding. The moments where Kuro instructed her how to sew unit costumes, Eichi asking her to organize her first S1, Chiaki carrying her at the sports festival, and so many more memories with them. But, she will never forget the time where Trickstar helped her out on her first day – during her days of darkness, they became the light.

As much as she wanted to yell out the names of them. She couldn't. 

As much as she wanted to have fun with them. She can't

Work etiquette has taken over her, she can't be close to the idols she used to produce. She's now mixed in with other producers. Producers who take their job seriously. 

Anzu comes back to her room, exhausted from all of the work she had done earlier. Flopping down her bed as she lets out a distress groan. She looks up at the bulletin board in front of her desk and spots a picture of her and the former 3rd years who had graduated. 

She slowly got up from her bed as she moved towards her desk and grabbed the picture from the bulletin board. The female looks at it lovingly. It was taken during the graduation ceremony of the former 3rd years in Yumenosaki. 

She looks at the mini bookshelf at her desk and finds a photo album that contained all of the memories she had as a second year producer. She rushed to get it and opened it. 

All of the important moments were there, the S1, the DDD, the tanabata festival, the supernova show, starfes, SS and many more. She could feel her tears fall down as she goes through the photobook that has all of the proof of them being close. 

She misses hearing her nicknames, she misses hearing the cheerful tone whenever they greet her using her given name.

As she finishes going through her photobook, a small piece of paper falls down. Anzu bends down to get it only to be greeted with a message.

**“No matter how far away you are, we will always find a way to get close to you. You will be our beloved producer, always.”**

_ Anzu could almost feel herself breaking down. _

\---

Another work day, another day of being too far away from them. Anzu is almost used to it by now. 

As she walks the hallways of Ensemble Square, a familiar voice calls out to her.

_ “Hey~! Producer-san!” _

She sees Subaru waving in the distance, the rest of Trickstar was behind him. “Producer-san! Do you wanna come with us?” 

Anzu fiddles with her bag and looks for her planner, she secretly hopes that she is free for that time.  _ She… she was surprisingly free. _

“Where are you gonna go Akehoshi-san?” she asked.

“To the pretty sakura tree in the campus! The sun is setting and I heard it looks pretty there!” 

Anzu could almost feel herself tearing up again, after multiple times of denying Subaru's request to hang out, she immediately packed up her stuff and rushed toward the orange haired idol. Subaru reached out her hand for her to grab and he smiled. “Producer-san, call us by our first names for a while.”

The female producer takes in a deep breath,  _ “Call me Anzu once again. Please.” _

**Author's Note:**

> want more? follow me on twitter: @melodyoffaith_


End file.
